harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagini
Gender Is Nagini a he or a she? I don't have a book handy. MadMuggle 06:56, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Nagini is a female. Her name means "female naga". The naga are a fictional race of snake-people in South Asian mythologies. They are most known in the MMORPG World of Warcraft.--[http://www.wowwiki.com/User:Kirochi K''' ''')] (talk) :Isn't there a definitive proof from the books other than the meaning of her name? Like Nagini being referred to as "she" somewhere? In Deathly Hallows I only saw her being referred to as "it". 08:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't remember for sure, but Dumbledore might have said "she" in book 6 when he was talking to Harry about the possibility of Nagini being a horcrux. ::During the films and books I am positive that Voldemort often refers to her as a "she". Plus I must have seen that she was a female somewhere as I have always thought she was female. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 08:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Pronunciation is it Na-Jee-nee or Na-gee-nee? -snoops619 :The only guide we have is from the films, where its pronounced Na-Gee-Nee. To be fair, though, I was pronouncing it that way in my head before the film came out. - Cavalier One 16:09, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::That's also how Jim Dale says it in the audiobooks. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 18:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::As far as i know in hindi( a language) nagini(pronounced as naa-gee-nee)means a snakeNishant77 05:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Emma Watson pronounced it as Na-jee-nee in an interview, though Voldemort pronounced it as Na-gee-nee while speaking to her in Deathly Hallows: Part 2. --AlastorMoody 03:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's Na-Gee-Nee, folks! The word is sanskrit. A nagini, in indian nake. Would you say "Na-jaa?" Clearly, it's Na-Gaa, so you'd go on to say it Na-Gee-Nee. Brush up on your sanskrit and eastern fables, kids! J.K. Rowling is using stories and legends from outside of our limited, European Comfort Zone!! Quills and parchment at the ready, I hope you're taking notes. Nagini is derived from from the sanskrit(ancient indian language) word nag (meaning snake or cobra) and to be More specific its derived from the word nagin which means a female magical serpent.(INDIAN MYTH) :Take it easy, not everybody knows the details of Sanskrit phonetics! In fact, the Sanskrit word nāgá is cognate with the English snake (by way of PIE *(s)nēg-o''-''). The presumably-related Naja-''-with-a-j is the name of the taxonomic genus that includes most species of cobras (the Indian cobra, ''Naja naja, the Egyptian cobra, Naja haje, the Thai cobra, Naja siamensis, etc.), even though most biological names are derived from Latin or Greek (there are several other genera, such as Ahaetulla ("eye picker," the Asian whipsnakes or vine snakes; also the specific name of Leptophis ahaetulla, the South American parrot snake) and Daboia ("that lies hid," the monotypic Russell's viper), from Indic languages (I believe that the former is Sinhala and the latter is Hindi)). I am assuming that naja is a cognate of naga from some other Indo-Iranian language, but I don't know which one. Anybody know? (At least in English, the "j" is usually pronounced dƷ (the usual English "j," as in "jam"), although I think it was originally j (English "y" as in "you").) :I think it's great that Rowling uses words from different languages and creatures, characters, and stories from non-Western myths and legends. Too bad she didn't feel comfortable enough outside the modern-Western "Comfort Zone" to portray snakes more positively in the HP books, rather than just reinforcing the usual irrational fears by making both the snake motif and the actual snake character evil. (If nothing else, Hagrid, at the very least, ought to have been keen on snakes as well as dragons, thestrals, acromantulas, and other creatures that most people fear (with or without reason) and hate.) Notice that unlike Harry, Nagini (as the other living Horcrux) didn't get the choice to sacrifice herself to kill Voldemort, or return to life, no longer under V's control, after the Horcrux had been vanquished. Maybe she was secretly angry that Voldemort had turned her into a Horcrux and was able to control her. Yet in the book, Neville — otherwise one of the nicest characters — murders her. (At least in the movie he's portrayed as defending Ron and Hermione.) Snakes seem to be more intelligent than other animals in the HP world — they have their own complex language; they are capable of reasoning, strategy, decision-making, etc. (as when Nagini goes on missions). Voldemort's control over Nagini is likely the result of her being a Horcrux (we don't see much of her before she becomes a Horcrux), although there may be other reasons for her loyalty to him. :Many cultures, Western and non-Western, have legends and myths about these shy, secretive reptiles, associating them with magic, the creation of the world, a protective or guardian role, healing, fertility and agriculture (particularly in non-tropical regions, where snakes are associated with springtime), the cycle of death and rebirth or reincarnation, etc., due to their seemingly magical powers and quirky lifestyles. Often, illustrations of these cosmic serpents portray them as familiar local species — like the adder (Vipera berus) in Europe, rattlesnakes (Crotalus) or lanceheads (Bothrops) in the Americas, cobras (Naja (common cobras), Ophiophagus hannah (king cobra), Hemachatus haemachatus (the rinkhals or ring-necked spitting cobra), Boulengerina (water cobras), and others) in Africa and Asia, sidewinders (Cerastes, Pseudocerastes persicus, Crotalus cerastes, Eristicophis macmahonii, ''etc.) in desert regions, and the like. Only very rarely are snakes or serpents portrayed as villainous (even in Australia, where — unlike the rest of the world where most snakes are harmless to humans — 80% of all snakes are venomous enough that their bite is medically dangerous). 07:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Bubble image Where's the image of Nagini in the bubble from? I've never seen it before. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 18:01, 2 October 2007 (UTC) It was from the inside of the dust-jacket of the U.K edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I liked it, and it also gave a good indication of how big Nagini is supposed to be - Snoops619 HBP film According to the Appearances section, Nagini appears in the film for HBP. I really don't remember this at all, when does she appear? Christophee (talk) 01:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I think, it was placed since the trailer show her. She appears quickly so most of the viewers can't recognize. Her appearance is when Harry attempt to touch the Horcrux ring in Dumbledore's office. A very quick flashback scene. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 05:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Right, I remember that scene but it all flashed so quickly that I didn't make out Nagini. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 15:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Frank Bryce could not have been used to create Nagini's Horcurx. first, he never even meant to make harry a horcurx, so that was his last one. second, Voldemort had nagini with him right before he killed Frank. :Rowling said that Bertha Jorkins's murder was used to make Nagini a Horcrux. However, in the films, it could be entirely possible that Bryce's murder was used for that same purpose (this isn't considered canon, of course). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Etymology Kipling's she-cobra in "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi" is named "Nagaina", not "Nagina"; the "gai" is pronounced like "guy". I'm not registered here, but I'm thnidu on Wikipedia. 17:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) god that snake freaks me out! but in deathly hallows how the heck did she turn into that old lady? I mean she did disguise herself with what polyjuice potion? I think it was more that the snake was wearing her, like a second skin. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Pretty gross, eh? :) 06:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Snake from Zoo in Sorcerer's / Philosopher's Stone = Nagini? How true is this? I've encountered from Tumblr this post of JK Rowling saying: :“''Yes, it’s rather funny, really, that next to no-one realised the snake that Harry set free in Philosopher’s Stone turned out to be Voldemort’s final Horcrux, Nagini.” — J.K. Rowling This is false. The rumor started on Tumblr as a joke. I just took the time to find the original post. When you click on the source, it brings you to Youtube to Rick Astely's "Never Gonna Give You Up." AKA, it's a RickRoll. Here's the original Tumblr post. http://familyorbreakfast.tumblr.com/post/7610399192/yes-its-rather-funny-really-that-next-to :However, both the zoo snake and Nagini were played by pythons in the movies. It is very possible that J. K. Rowling did say this, but that she was referring to the snake actors in the movies, not the characters. But I tried to google the very same quote but all of the links are from tumblr. Could someone confirm this? 01:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well I myself didn't believe what you said at first but then I googled it and I found a dozen of different sites stating the quote by Rowling and saying that the Snake is infact Nagini. This is no 100% proof, however, unless there is a video or some more reliable proofs that confirm it. My personal belief is that Nagini is not the same Snake as the Boa Constrictor from the first book simply because I think Nagini was picked up in Albania while the Boa Constrictor was going to Brazil. It is possible however. 16:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::This is NOT true. The quote was started as a joke on tumblr. Besides, Nagini is a viper (a venomous snake), and the snake Harry set free was a boa (a constrictor, not a venomous snake). ::Nagini is a female, and the snake from PS is a male... ::If you need further proof that Nagini is not in fact the snake from PS, there is the fact that boa constrictors do no have fangs, while Nagini most certianlly does as she used them to bite Arthur Weasley. :::Actually, Nagini is a fictional species of snake. The largest venomous snake in the world is the King Cobra, which Nagini is clearly not described as. She is more visually and literally described as a python, but seeing as pythons are not venomous, she is a made up species. Perhaps a cross between a viper and a python? 01:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC)VF ::::A Vipon! ::::Nagini is indeed fiction as she was probably an ordinary Viper which once made into a horcrux gave her magical properties, increased intelligence, larger form, more powerful venom. Also it's quite clear that all the Horcrux were made BEFORE Harry was even born, it was part of Voldermorts rise to power, he split his soul into a symbolic number and he felt that made him more powerful, and concidering his success we can assume his magic theory is quite accurate. ::::Actually, JK herself has said Nagini became a horcrux with the death of Bertha Jorkins, after his first downfall. So not all the horcruxes were created before he killed Harry. I've always thouhgt, that since he had planned to use Harry's death to make his last horcrux, but failed, he had to make another one to reach his ideal number (unaware that Harry was also a horcrux). ::::Anonymous: ::::The fact that the two snakes are different on each film doesn't say anything. For example, in the first movie, Voldemort has a nose. Also, Harry is supposed to have the eyes of his mother. Did you notice that their eyes are different colors in the films? ::::HP Obsessed person: ::::It's impossible that snake is Nagani, for several reasons, most of which have been recounted above. However one important, not yet mentioned reason would be the sign outside the Boa Constrictors cage. It reads, in both the movie and the book "This specimen was bred at the zoo". Because Voldemort put a Horcrux in her prior to his downfall, it follows she must have been with him prior to his downfall, therefore to end up in a zoo she would have to be captured and therefore, would not, in fact, be "bred at the zoo". 07:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC)HP Obssessed Person ::::The Harry Potter (The Sorcerer's Stone), during the scene where he is at the Boa Exibit, has proof that the Nagini is not the first snake Harry meets. When Harry realizing he could communicate with the snake, he asks if the snake knows about it's parents. The snake shakes it's head no and hints to the sign "Born in Captivity". That is when Harry says that he also never met his parents. NAGINI IS THE SNAKE HARRY LET OUT IN HIS FIRST YEAR! It makes sense because the snake wants revenge on muggles for trapping him in a glass cage, so he flees. He meets voldemort who talks to him who also wants revenge on muggles so they team up! J.K.Rowling says so. :If you had read the first couple of posts in this section (or many of the other threads about this topic on this page), they would tell you that this is a fan rumor that started as a practical joke. It has NEVER been proven that Rowling said anything of the sort. - Nick O'Demus 08:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think, actually, that the snake released from the zoo was bred in captivity and one of it's parents could have been Nagini. 20:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::An interesting theory, except what would the zoo be doing with a snake that later ended up in Albania? ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) GI Joe: Renegades I just noticed this. Is it just me or does Cobra Commander/Serpentor/Baroness remind you guys a lot of Voldemort/Nagini/Bellatrix? Ty 05:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ha! That's funny^^^ Nagini and English? Can Nagini understand any parts of English? Because in the beginning of both ''Deathly Hallows ''and ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Voldemort tells Nagini "dinner" in English. Could Nagini have understood what he said, or just knew what he wanted to have done? In Part 2, Voldemort tells Nagini to "Kill" in English (he says it in Parseltongue in the book), and she just goes and kills Snape. Can snakes even learn English? I wouldn't be surprised if she knew what "kill" meant, what with having an owner like Voldemort. AlastorMoody 19:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Could Nagini's ability to understand English - and to reason in humanlike fashion - be explained by the fact that she was a Horcrux? Harry,after all, could speak parseltongue for the same reason. 23:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It is also probably that the filmmakers intended to portray Voldemort's Parselmouth as English, for the sake of the non-HP obsessed people, who would not understand what Voldemort was saying. As to the person below me (I can't seem to post below him because of that stupid box he's made with his text...), the only dreams in the films in which Nagini has appeared, she either spoke Parseltongue, or did not speak at all. In Deathly Hallows: Part 1, the meeting at Malfoy Manor scene was not a dream, it a separate scene altogether. In Deathly Hallows: Part 2, there are no dreams whatsoever. In the vision involving Voldemort and Nagini in Malfoy Manor, there are subtitles so you know what they are talking about. During Snape's death, Harry was right there watching through a window outside the boathouse, so it was certainly not a dream. And for the rest of the film, there is no Parseltongue whatsoever, because there was no Parseltongue spoken after Snape's death in the book. AlastorMoody 03:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Also that scene is a dream sequence of Harry's and so he just may hear parseltounge as English. She spees PARESLTOUNG! I think she knows a handful of english words, too. Like for example, many dogs know the word "walk", and she might know the word "dinner" because most pets like to eat. Dember:: Guys, you DO realize that snakes have no EARS, right?? :\ With the exception of feeling vibrations, they're completely deaf, no matter what language you speak at them. Yes, snakes don't understand human language, they only responding to vibration and smell, since most snakes are blind. --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 09:38, May 27th 2012 (UTC) GUys, Nagini is a snake, which is an animal, and she is a pet. Pets learn to understand someenglish or how else would they understand commands? Nagini must understand certain english words such as 'kill' or (obviously) 'dinner'. Ultimate Heatblast (talk) 22:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Ultimate Heatblast Actually, It didn't matter whether or not she understood English. In the same way that Harry could sense Voldemort's feelings, and later could tell where he was and what he was saying (because he was a horcrux), Nagini, too could understand what Voldemort intended, and follow his wishes (because she was a horcrux). - Rin68nyr, 7:46pm, January 29, 2013 Mastery of the Elder Wand Is it necessary to put a piece in the Behind the Scenes section about how if Snape had been the master of the elder wand Nagini would have taken it from Snape as she killed him? M4rius 20:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Snape was never the master of the Elder Wand. Draco disarmed Dumbledore, gaining mastery which was later given to Harry when Harry disarmed Draco in book 7. That's not what he's asking. He is asking that IF Snape had been the master, wouldn't the mastery transfer to Nagini being as she was the one who disabled Snape. Yes, and we can be sure that her being a Horcrux would not give Voldermort power over the wand either, as Harry is a Horcrux and him having mastery of the wand did nothing for Voldermort. This would actually have put Voldermort in a tough possition, because it's hard to imagine him killing Nagini for control of the Elder Wand. But Nagini isn't a wizard or wand-carrier, I'm not sure the wand can even transfer mastery to a snake. No it was not necessary to put a peice about it in the behind the scenes if people were paying attention, but some people don't pay that close attention and that's probably why it was put in there. ~~SRC~~ Well the wand passes to whoever overpowers the last owner so I would in this instance Nagini would just be considered a tool with which Voldy killed Snape. So the ownership would go to Voldy as he 'caused' Snape's death. I thought Voldemort killed Snape, technically, because doeszn't he slit Snape's throat and THEN Nagini eats him? So really, without Nagini, Voldemort would've really been the one to technically kill Snape, Nagini just speeds up the process...correct me if I'm wrong ~~CAH~~ The wand would have had no owner, which was ultimately the goal. :It was in the film that Voldemort slit Snape's throat, not in the book. So that's not canon. Nagini never has eaten Snape, she has bitten him and the venom killed Snape. So Nagini would have killed him and not Lord Voldemort. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Also, as the other guy above said, Nagini doesn't have magic. Nagini would just be a tool, just like the knife used to kill the eldest of the three brothers (Antioch Peverell) in the Tale of the Three Brothers. The knife did not gain ownership, but the one who controlled the knife did. Since Voldemort controlled Nagini, and she was also not a wizard or anything, it would then go to Voldemort. ~~CXW~~ In the family? Could Nagini have belonged to Merope Gaunt before her death? It would explain why ''Voldemort is fond of her. If she was his mother's then it would be for sentimental reasons, and it would also explain ''why Voldemort made her a Horcrux; to remember his mother. Withstanding death is something that he believes wizards and witches should be able to do, and he believed, for many years, that his mother died because of his father. It would also mean that he is gloating to his father that, through making Nagini a Horcrux, he is withstanding death. What do you think?HarryPotterRules1 04:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Voldemort hated his mother. All he cared about was his magical lineage, and he saw his mother as weak. Read the books. He found her in Albania. 18:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Not that we know of. It's a plausible theory, but just a theory, not something in the books. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 16:52, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Nagini was originally the snake in the first book and movie that harry freed from the glass window at the zoo. 23:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) NO SHE WASN'T!!! I'm surprised people still believe this. Rowlings herself has said they are NOT the same snake! They are completely different types of snake anyway. -Shorty1982 23:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have a source that Rowlings said this? Though I understand I haven't seen a source where she said it WAS the same snake, but a source would solve a lot of the arguments I see about this. 01:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Not offhand but I swear I read somewhere on this wiki she said specifically it wasn't the same snake. I'll look for it. -Shorty1982 01:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, Looks like I was mistaken. AFAIK (after some checking) Rowlings hasn't said anything about Nagini and the Boa from Philosopher's Stone. Though if one really thinks about it there's no way they can be the same snake, Nagini is an extremely large, venomous snake of some kind while boa constrictors are non-venomous and don't grow nearly so large. They are also completely different colors. -Shorty1982 01:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Why the hell would it be his mother's? There is NOTHING in the books to suggest such a notion. I'm not sure. Nagini doesn't seems to have a master or mistress before Voldemort. Nagini = Philosopher's Snake Hello, love the wiki, you've done a great job. :) Anyway, down to business. I don't have a source, but Jo Rowling has been quoted as saying: :"Yes, it's rather funny, really, that next to no one realized the snake Harry set free in Philosopher's Stone turned out to be Voldemort's final Horcrux, Nagini." - J.K. Rowling It kind of blew my mind, but then, when doesn't Jo tie up every loose end? There's a sort-of-source here... Anyway, thought you'd like to know. Rassilon of Old (talk) 03:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) "You can't believe everything you read on the internet" - Abraham Lincoln Ending the Nagini/Zoo Snake debate. This has been discussed up and down the talk page, so I'm consolidating everything here in hopes that it will never be brought up again. * The Tumblr account that is the original source for the quote (which, while it isn't NSFW in itself, it has a link on the sidebar that says "CENSORED! THAT'S A WHOLE LOT OF PORN!", so I shouldn't really link to it) links to a video of Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" for its "source". * The zoo snake is male, Nagini is female. * The zoo snake is a boa constrictor from Brazil, Nagini is a viper Voldemort found in Albania. * Even if Nagini wasn't referred to as a viper, she's most certainly venomous, which boa constrictors are not. -- 1337star (talk) 04:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? He got her an Albania? I always thought she was a some ordinary British snake that Little Vodly met on a trip to the countryside with the orphanage. I thought he just found her and they liked each other, so Voldy took her home with him and it was magic he did on her that make her huge and poisonous. Eievie 22:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) If the zoo snake IS Nagini, then she would've thank Harry and remembers him the next time they meet, no? Her Early Life I think I heard that J. K. Rowling announced that Nagini was the same snake as the Brazilian snake appearing in the Sorcerer's stone, whom Harry freed. Is this true? :Look up. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 03:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Stop making new threads about this. It has been explained over and over that she isnt! When he used Nagini You state "He used Nagini to help him regain strength and a basic physical form after living in a weak, spectral state, following his attempt to kill an infant Harry Potter, during which he was struck by his own rebounding Killing Curse. He had Peter Pettigrew milk her venom, and with it, create a potion that sustained him until he could regain a body." The first sentence implies that he had her in Albania in the 1981-1991 exile. Is there canon on this? The second sentence sounds as if it relates to the first when it is really referring to the second exile 1992-1994 Diary horcruxe In Harry Potter and the PS (the movie and technically the book also) when harry destroyed the diary in the chamber, even though Voldemort didnt have a human body, Harry was still destroying part of his soul and therefore, shouldnt it have looked like how Ron and Hermione destroyed the cup in the eighth movie? When horcruxes are destroyed, they usually go crazy? 15:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Michael 15:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, despite what is depicted in the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 film, when a Horcrux is destroyed, nothing much happens. In all the Horcrux destructions described in the books (and sadly, the cup is not one of them), the Horcrux simply breaks; not even Voldemort can feel it (the most spectacular thing an Horcrux does upon destruction in the books is the "bloodlike substance" that leaks from Ravenclaw's Diadem, along with a faint scream of pain). Things only "go crazy" when a Horcrux deploys defensive/offensive strategies (i.e. Tom Riddle's diary in COS; the locket in DH, etc.) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :The Deathly Hallows movies did a lot of things that messed with canon in the books and in the previous films. Blame David Yates. TheMattMan095 17:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Not to dig a hole in your theory, Seth. But it is possible that in the books it also hurts when a Horcrux is destroyed, it is just not shown. As I remember from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle's memory screamed in pain when the diary was destroyed, which is what is repeated in the film adaption, he appears to be shocked in the video game adaption and he is terrified in the tiny second we see his face in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 -- 10:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Chapter 27 of Deathly Hallows strongly implies otherwise. Voldemort categorically shows that he has no idea that the ring or the locket have been destroyed, and is only made aware that Harry/Dumbledore were after his Horcruxes when he is informed that Harry stole Hufflepuff's cup — if he felt a jolt of pain every time a Horcrux was destroyed, he would've known otherwise. He even goes as far as checking every Horcrux hiding place before setting off to Hogwarts. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You say that Nagini is the last Horcrux to be destroyed, but isn't the part inside Harry the very last? :::The part of Voldemort's soul in Harry was destroyed in the Forbidden Forest. Nagini was living at that time. She was killed after that during the Battle of Hogwarts. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :: CGI In an additional scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, it shows Nagini as Computer Generated. Does this mean that there was actually no snake and that she was computer generated throughout the entire series? (I can provide and image if you wish). --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Nagini was CG throughout the films. TheMattMan095 17:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she was CG in every film. I doubt they'd risk the safety of the actors by placing a live snake on the set, whether or not it's docile. Plus, I'm not so sure how good of actors snakes are in general :P AlastorMoody 03:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Snake Species Can anyone explain what kind of snake she is portrayed as throughout the series, Plus LEGO games? --Danniesen 17:17, March 12, 2012 (Denmark) And by this, i mean all appearances: all book appearances, all film appearances, all video game adaptions, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, LEGO Harry Poter: Years 5-7, LEGO Creator, Pottermore. ALL appearances. --Danniesen 18:20, March 12, (Denmark) She is some kind of fictional snake made for the series. never specified though. Ultimate Heatblast (talk) 22:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Ultimate HeatblastUltimate Heatblast (talk) 22:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) She could be based off one of these: Long-nosed adder, Ursini's viper, or the '''Montpellier snake'. From what I've seen, these are the only a few venomous snakes indigenous to Albania which is where Voldemort found her. Rather than JKR or Voldemort creating a whole new species, you could easily explain the difference in size with these snakes (Nagini is described and seen in the movies as being very large where these snakes max at 3ft long with the exception of the Montpellier which can be up to 7ft long) as Voldemort performing some kind of engorgement charm on her. It's worth noting that the Ursini's viper is known for having an "irritable disposition" and "will readily strike" so if we are laying bets on which snake would be buddies with Mr.T.M.Riddle - my money is on that one. Lacey 07:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) In the books she is a most likely a fictional species; she is said to be about 12 feet long, green in color, and venomous. If you remember they used her venom as part of the potion to bring Voldemort back. Only a handful of venomous snakes reach 12 feet in lenght, and these include the South American bushmaster (one of the New World's deadliest vipers), the black mamba (Africa's most feared snake), and the king cobra of India and South East Asia. However, none of these fit the description of Nagini; bushmasters aren´t green, black mambas are grey (they're called black mambas because of their black mouth, not skin), and although king cobras are greenish in color, they are very distinctive snakes and it is likely that if Nagini was a king cobra, this would have mentioned or at least suggested by Rowling, yet if I well remember she never mentions Nagini as having a hood, like a cobra. I think Nagini in the books would be a fictional kind of snake, perhaps a hybrid created by means of magic. Remember also that there are "magical creatures" in the Universe of Harry Potter that are not known by muggle science; Nagini could be one of these. In the movies, however, Nagini is consistently portrayed as a python; in both Deathly Hallows movies, Nagini is obviously a Reticulated Python which is the longest species of snake in real life. Reticulated Pythons can potentially grow up to 30 feet and they are extremely fast, short-tempered and aggressive snakes despite their sluggish appearance when you see them in zoos- they are amongst the very few snakes known to kill and eat (or try to eat) people; the filmmakers did an excellent job in rendering and animating a very realistic Reticulated Python in the movies. It should be mentioned however that Reticulated Pythons are NOT venomous. Even so, if I remember clearly nowhere in the films is it ever mentioned that Nagini has venom, so maybe in the film's universe, Nagini IS a Reticulated Python, whereas in the books she is meant to be some sort of fictional venomous snake. I think the filmmakers made the decision of portraying Nagini as a python because that way, the audiences would visually recognize it as a real snake (seeing as pythons are the large snakes most commonly seen by the public, in zoos and as exotic pets- so a CG python looks more realistic than say, a scaled up CG viper). 06:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Nagini's Venom What kind of venom Nagini has? Is it some sort of Neurotoxic venom or maybe other types of venom? I would be happy to know your opinions . --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 16:35, April 1st, 2012 (UTC) If I remember clearly, Mr. Weasley, who was bitten by Nagini, never showed any sort of neurological problems or sequels after recovering from the bite. However, it IS mentioned that the venom disolved the stitches and that the wound looked awful, which is a mark of a snake with hemotoxic and necrotic venom. Hemotoxic venom destroys blood cells and vessels causing hemorraghe. Necrotic components dissolve skin and flesh. This kind of venom is typical of vipers and pitvipers, as well as burrowing asps. 06:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Some people criticise Rowling for the fact that Harry's wounds from Nagini in Deathly Hallows are cured merely with Dittany, whereas Arthur Weasley was hospitalized in St Mungos for so long. However, Harry explicitly states that the snake "only wanted to keep him there", as Voldemort himself needed to kill him. Therefore Nagini has a degree of control over use of the venom, and the point made in the Wiki article is incorrect. Nagini and the Death Eaters I've been thinking that there should be an entry in the Realtionship section that descried the realtionship between Nagini and the Death Eaters. What do you all think? Professor Ambrius 04:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I think Nagini doesn't seem to be loyal to other Death Eaters. She just doing her activity without being disturbed by any Death Eater member, right? --VenTrexBrennenburg, 19:58, April 11th 2012 (UTC) I would say: Yes. Nagini is a horcrux of Lord Voldemort, so she only is loyal to him. And only he can speak Parseltongue and can communicate with her. The others cannot. [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] Category:Signatures 19:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I wish I have a snake like Nagini who completely obeys me. --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 19:15, April 12th 2012 (UTC What I had thought about adding in this entry was somrthing along the lines, as metioned by VenTrexBrennenburg, of how Nagini was not loyal to the Death Eatersof and how Voldemort would threaten to feed those who failed him like Wormtail for letting Crouch Sr. escape and Rowle for his and Dolohov's failure at capturing the trio at the Luchino Caffe to Nagini. Then metioned how the Death Eaters were frightened by her and were unsettled when ever she was near them or when she would move stare at them particularly. And even though they did not know she was one of Voldemort's Horcruxs, they had to show her respect and not usemagic to torment her. I even thought that Bellatrix might be jealous of her since she was the only one Voldemort showed affection to. Professor Ambrius 04:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Infobox An anon recently attempted to change the infobox to the individual infobox. Though I agree that this change needed to be reverted as it was (as the matter had not been discussed), it does make me wonder if the Horcrux box is really the best one here. I know infobox guidelines state that the box corresponding to the most recent affiliation is to be used, but should this be an exception? The Horcrux box is in an entirely different category and, at least in my opinion, is set up as if it would be used on an inanimate object. Nagini is a living character, and should use an infobox designed for, well, characters. I think it should be changed to the pet infobox, personally. Of course, another option is to use both, one on top of the other (Portrait currently does this), but I think that looks kinda messy. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Verb Tenses in the Article I was just wondering if it's possible to use the historical present for the article. I know it's knit-picky of me but I'm sure many people would appreciate it since it is litterature. Thanks so much. 23:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous :The current tense usage in the article is consistent with that of our other articles are written. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:15, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Snake Harry set free and Horcrux victim This Is False. Nagini may Or May not be The Snake Harry Potter Set Free.... All The Horcruxes WEREN'T Made Before Harry's Birth... The One Who Was KIlled To Make It Was Not Bertha Jorkins But The Muggle Frank Bryce....Please Stop Spreading Out Fake News's Alexander 03:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC)JaamiuAlexander 03:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::"There was a rumour that Nagini was the snake Harry released from the zoo in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. This was proven false, as Nagini is some type of viper while the snake in the zoo was a boa constrictor. Furthermore, the snake was given a male voice in the film, while Nagini is female." :This pretty clearly dismisses the possibility of Nagini being that snake. Unless you have counter evidence, there's no point just saying "it's wrong". :As for the Horcrux victim, JKR has officially stated it was Bertha; I've added that reference to the article now so it is clear how we know that to be the case. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 09:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Voice? I am 99% sure that Nagini's hissing was not provided by actual snakes. If anyone knows who provided it, it would be much appreciated. General Ironbeak (talk) 20:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Don´t you think the individual infobox would fit Nagini better, even though she is a horcrux? She was still a living creature. Quirrell was also reaveled to have been a temporary horcrux until he died, but he doesn´t have the infobox either. --Rodolphus (talk) 09:22, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Bumping.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:57, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Infobox discusion COG With the new reveal from COG, I think her infobox image should still be kept as the snake one, after all, she was turned permanently at the time of her death, making it her most recent one chronologically. The separate Horcrux infobox should either be removed or Horcrux infoboxes for Harry and Professor Quirrell should be created.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:55, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :Largely agreed - will make adjustments shortly. As for human horcrux infobox, it may be more useful to add an "Afflications" field to the Individual infobox to cover conditions and diseases such as maledictus, obscurial, horcrux, lycanthropy, and such - thoughts? --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:29, September 25, 2018 (UTC) This could be a a good idea.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:35, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :I'm going to disagree on a point here. I think that, at least for now, the Human image should be the main one for the article. Crimes of Grindelwald is going to be the big thing for a while, and Nagini's Human form is presumably going to be a big character. In terms of illustrating the article, I think using the Claudia Kim image would be better in terms of serving the site visitors. After Crimes of Grindelwald has run its course, then reverting to the snake image would be fine, but for the run-up and duration of the film's release, I would advise that the Human image be the main one. :Also, I was the one who kept the two infoboxes mainly because I didn't want the Horcrux information lost. I would not be adverse to adding specific fields to the main infobox to achieve the same goal. Also, I would not be adverse to adding a second image field to the infobox to deal with different portrayals of the character (Human/Snake Nagini, Young/Old Dumbledore, etc). - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 16:59, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Putting the human image both goes against this wiki's guidelines of using the latest portrayal as well as being intentionally spoilery IMHO. Multiple infoboxes as well are against the layout guide, and the only additional information to be gained is the date of horcrux creation (which we don't even know in this case). An Afflications field in the Individual infoboxes covers the needs of far more characters, for which there isn't a good solution currently. ::As for a dual image solution, perhaps the extra tab as used for Remus Lupin's infobox would work best here to allow for the additional image, but make it less of an immediate spoiler? I understand Fandom has a vested interest in "hype" but breaking long-established policies for the wiki to achieve that end seems ill-advised. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:16, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I'd argue for keeping the snake image box for now. The infobox image is at the top of the article, and thus it's one of the first things readers will see, plus our eyes are naturally drawn to images before text. That means many readers may see the image before taking in the Crimes of Grindelwald spoiler header. We can switch to using an image of her human form after CoG has been out for a while. :::I do think we should use the human infobox based on the new information. It's likely that most casual readers aren't familiar with our infobox colour scheme and thus won't be unintentionally spoiled by it. It could be seen as dehumanizing to label her as an animal. Beyond that, there's a precedent for labeling her as human, given that Peter Pettigrew lived as a rat for most of his adult life but still has the Death Eater infobox. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 17:20, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ah, I was unaware that the Remus Lupin page used a dual infobox image using tabs -- in that case, something like that would definitely work. As for Fandom's vested interest, I will admit that yes, having the human Nagini image works better due to the interest in the film. However, I was an administrator of this wiki first, and I honestly believe that, at least for the duration of the film's pre-release and release, the Claudia Kim image best represents the current character and will advise that it be the first image used in the infobox tabber. Rules and policies are good, but I think a flexibility is needed in certain situations. The Nagini reveal is in the trailer, so as a spoiler, its not as massive as learning Grindelwald was posing as Graves for the entire film for example. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:00, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::The Remus Lupin werewolf tab has been this interesting oddity that never got "corrected", so I choose to leave it as an example of possible variations on the infobox. We went through some extended discussions about spoilers and latest portrayal images for that informs much of what I am advocating. I understand that the Nagini reveal is both in the latest trailer and "above the fold" on , however as I have friends and family that are trying best not to be spoiled, I recognize that many fans are intentionally not following every leak and trailer in order to not spoil their initial experience of the film. As for "pulling rank", I know you've been at this longer than I, but I still stand by not breaking well-founded and long-established policies in order to be on the bleeding edge of revealing every "big thing", an approach which better serves all fans IMHO. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:20, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, Ironyak1 -- I did not mean to infer that my being an administrator for longer than you gave me special considerations. I was trying to show that I was thinking in the best terms of the wiki since I have been an administrator here longer than being a FANDOM employee. I unreservedly apologise for my careless use of words and reading it back I see how it could be taken as such. To the matter at hand -- if the Remus Lupin one appears to be working, should we enact the same here to deal with the Human/Snake issue? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:31, September 25, 2018 (UTC) No need to apolgise - I put quotes around it as it wasn't clear what exactly you were implying. As for the tabber, the question would still be which image is first (which we would also disagree on ;). As the senior admin and Fandom employee, perhaps you could explain how having the human form image is in the wiki's best interest? How does having this image up front better serve the site's visitors? Thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:40, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :Still, I felt it needed to be addressed just in case -- I hate misunderstandings. The key here, as I see it, is that interest for Nagini is at all time high. The mention of her in the trailer, the current reveal, is trending across social media. People are googling or following links to Nagini in news articles in the wake of the trailer and reveal, so I feel that the image in the infobox should reflect the character people are currently searching for. There might be some people out there searching for Nagini who really don't know about the previous snake incarnation (shocking I know!) so presenting them with the information they are looking for up front is always a good idea. Normally, I would agree in maintaining policy, but every now and then an exception occurs and I honestly believe that this is one such case. Of course, I will defer to the consensus of the wiki, but I do urge that the human image by the main one at least while interest in the character is high. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:47, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for explanation. I would suggest the image tabber (with Human form as the second tab which has to be clicked on to reveal) as the compromise solution, but I too defer to the wiki's consensus. I'll ping Seth, but anyone else have a preferred approach? --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:52, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I read the "I was an administrator of this wiki first" comment the same way as Ironyak. I thought it was directed at me, since the comment in question was posted below one of mine, and it seemed really petty to pull rank on me when we've both been admins since the earliest days of this wiki. Thankfully I saw the edit conflict and now know this was a misunderstanding born of poor phrasing. :::There's a lot of fans who take precautions to avoid spoilers to preserve the surprise of story twists. I know someone who's shut down their social media usage to avoid Game of Thrones spoilers. I think it would be very easy for us to unintentionally spoil someone coming here to quickly check some bit of information on Nagini from the books (i.e., "Did she kill Snape? I can't remember."). I'd also recommend referring to her as "The Maledictus" in infoboxes/templates/etc. until the spoiler embargo ends. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:15, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::I am late for the discussion, but I too think the image tabber solution is the best one because, as Starstuff pointed out people would naturally see the infobox picture straightaway before even taking note of the spoiler header (though I realise that it's arguable to not consider a big "Human Form" tag to be a spoiler to begin with). Everything else in the article (infobox, text, etc.) I'd consider fair game. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:18, September 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I also think it's best to keep it as it is right now. I guess people have the option of not opening the image in "Human form" to find out who it is, but then anyone watching the final trailer will find out anyway. It's not a big secret per se - every major media outlet and Rowling have been talking about it too. I could understand if it was meant to be a secret, but the cat's out of the bag so to say. If anyone who's a fan of Harry Potter wanted to avoid finding out, they would have to stay off the internet until November at this point. ::::: But to do what we can to keep it in the bag for them as much as possible, then I see no good argument at the moment to change it from how it is now. And on the other hand, many people will be searching for Nagini's page now for spoilers to find out what they can about her background. I say the approach we have now covers both sides. - Kates39 (talk) 20:20, September 26, 2018 (UTC) On another note, doesn't Skender say that Nagini was an under-being? Shouöd we change her infonox then? I wonder if we should consider using the Death Eater one.--Rodolphus (talk) 20:42, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Human Nagini pop vinyl This page only has a pop vinyl of Nagini as a snake. I managed to get a pop vinyl of her as a human. It was a limited edition though. Could this picture of it go on the article? Beverlyjones (talk) 19:08, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Hi Beverly, that image unfortunately under wiki standards is of an inadequate quality, as it is not an official licensed merchandise image, but is simply an image of a POP vinyl on someone's bed covers. Don't worry though, I shall find an adequate image that should please you. The POP Vinyl in question is a rare edition, which is why it is difficult to get hold of. Kind regards. - User:RedWizard98 There you have it, here is a good quality image of this pop vinyl, which I have found and uploaded for you. - User:RedWizard98 Thank you, and the bed covers are mine. Beverlyjones (talk) 15:21, September 8, 2019 (UTC) No problem Beverleyjones, take care. RedWizard98 (talk) 12:12, September 20, 2019 (UTC)